


Symbolic

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Good and Evil, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: “You know, it’s fitting,” Aziraphale said, “that Good always ends up on top.”





	Symbolic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something short for once! 
> 
> Started it ages ago, then brought it back while talking to my boyf about The Statue. (Thank you for the encouragement love).
> 
> Originally on tumblr, but I like it so it's going here too.

“You know, it’s fitting,” Aziraphale said, “that Good always ends up on top.” He folded his shirt and placed it neatly on the dresser.

Crowley had miracled his suit off several minutes ago and was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He was beginning to suspect that Aziraphale was taking his time just to antagonize him. “No politics in the bedroom.”

"Oh, this isn’t politics, it’s literary,” Aziraphale said lightly.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “No literature either.”

"Symbolic, you might say.” Aziraphale, now suitably undressed himself, climbed onto the bed and gestured for Crowley to join him. “After all, sex as a metaphor is common practice, especially in terms of morality.“

“Hold on,” Crowley said, halfway to the bed. “Did you just imply that Heaven has an advantage because of how we—” he gestured rather uselessly between them.

"No,” Aziraphale said. “Of course not. Heaven has the advantage anyway. It’s just amusing, you know, if you think about it.”

Crowley thought about it.

“Come along, my dear boy.” Aziraphale patted the bed beside him.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, his voice heavy with the tone of someone who was no longer interested in having sex that night. “ _The ineffable plan does not care that you like to wear the strap._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores, dreamwithd as dwarvenbeardspores, and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
